Ouran High School Host Club: Kimiko Okuma Part 2
by Queens.Jordan
Summary: This is all about how Kimiko Okuma meets everyone. This is chapter one in her P.O.V. and it is again in the first person. The first 2 chapters are going to be information it will get better.


**Ouran High School Host Club: Kimiko Okuma Part 2**

My alarm clock sounded louder than ever it felt like as my arms flailed aimlessly looking for the stupid clock so I can hit snooze or break it which ever happened first, sadly I fell out of bed and opened my eyes to the sight of my maid holding the clock.

"Miss Okuma, please you mustn't be late for school, I've already begun your shower and will be setting out your uniform" she spoke so swiftly that I didn't want to argue with her.

I rose to my feet and walked to the bathroom, not even bothering to glans at the mirror.

'I know I look bad in the morning I don't need a reminder' I thought sighing as I stripped down and hopping into the scolding hot shower soaking in the steam while I took an extra-long time.

"If you take any longer you'll be late" I heard her say as I popped out and began to dry off and wrap my hair in the towel.

"Yes Miri I know, almost done" I responded with trying to sound calm.

I heard her walk away from the door and I emerged with steam radiating off my skin and a cloud following me out of the bathroom.

I through myself on the bed hoping to awaken again and find out this was all a dream. I laid there for ten minutes, but to no avail.

I regrettably got up and saw my new uniform, a yellow and white dress that was probably going to be too long since I was way under the average height. My high heeled boots helped the situation but it was still 4 inches too long.

"Miri!" I shouted, hoping I wouldn't have to go to school today considering my wardrobe malfunction.

"Yes Miss Okuma?" she said cool as a cumber as if she was expecting this.

"It's too long Miri; I can't go today looking like this!"

"I planned for this, I've helmed several other dresses, and they're in your closet"

I sighed out loud and through my dress at her as I tried on the second one which fit perfectly to my dismay.

I grumbled and said, "thank you Miri…"

"You're welcome Miss Okuma" she said all knowingly, "Please do hurry your father wishes to say goodbye, and your breakfast is getting cold" she said as she was walking out the door, then came back and said, "And please Kimiko wear your glasses you're blind without them." That time she left.

I picked up my red glasses and pushed them up to my nose as I walked downstairs and kissed my father's cheek as I left for school; coffee in one hand and blueberry muffin in the other.

Miri got into the car with me to be sure the driver took me straight there, because, "A princess is never late," she said.

We 'miraculously' arrived an hour before the classes were even in session, she claimed it was to give me time to explore and find some of my classes, but it was really because I have a bad reputation for ditching school, so this way campus security can monitor me instead of her.

"Have a wonderful day Miss Okuma; we will be here right after school, so no dilly-dallying, understood?"

"Yes Miri, bye" I waved bye as they drove away and I sighed as I put my glasses in my pocket and wondered to a nice bench.

I tried to the read the campus map, but I couldn't see it, so I slyly slid my glasses on and examined the board, memorizing everything within fifteen minutes. I put my glasses back in my pocket and walked near the stairs to get away from the crowd that was slowly beginning to form.

"Hey there blonde you're pretty cute, want to come to our Host Club?" came two voices simultaneously, and I turned squinting all I could make out was there red spiked hair.

"No, thank you" I said a little shaky, I wasn't sure what they were talking about and since I couldn't see I didn't want to get myself into a risky situation.

I walked the opposite direction bumping into a tall figure with brown short hair, he didn't say a word, but I still apologized. I put my head down hoping to get away from everyone, but instead I knocked over a blond boy.

"I'm so sorry sir! Are you okay? I'm so clumsy" I yelled apologetically, jumping to my feet to help him up.

"I'm fine my princess, are you ok?" he spoke so charmingly, with such elegance my heart could have flown away.

"I'm fine, thank you, I should have had my head this was entirely my fault…" I tried not to sound so pathetic, but I sincerely felt bad.

"My princess, I am Suoh, Tamaki, and there was no damage to me, but I think you should come see me today in room 101."

He was close enough now that I could see the smile on his face, and oh, my goodness was his face something to stare at! I finally agreed with a slow nod and stared at him for about five minutes. We shook hands goodbye, but he informed me he would be seeing me later.

I continued to what I hoped was another set of stairs, but I was soon ran down by a huge mob of angry yellow birds.

I sat there not wanting to get up; too scared to open my eyes. I had a raging head ache from not being able to see and my butt was getting sore from falling.

"Sorry about them" said a male voice; it was soft but far from sincere.

His pale hand came close enough for me to see and I graciously accepted feeling the blush on my face grow stronger as I kept my head down.

"Thank you, I'm new here, can you direct me to room 301?" I hoped to sound calm and collective, but fear I sounded meek and over excited.

"301 is my first class as well may I walk you?" he spoke softly, but with a sort of sternness to it, I could listen to him all day.

After realizing he offered to walk me my brain went crazy mentally screaming, 'who in their right mind would say no to you?! You're just as hot as Tamaki!'

I immediately said, "Yes! That would be amazing, thank you, again haha" I know I sounded overexcited but I couldn't help it after noticing his arm extended for me to grasp onto.

He spoke so casually, "It's my pleasure, and please no more 'thank you,' I'm honored to walk such a beautiful young lady."

I was blushing like crazy, my heart was racing and I slightly tensed holding onto him a little tighter and he subtly began to flex. After two minutes of awkward silence he said, "What's your name dear? I must have missed it before."

"Oh, my apologies how rude of me, my name is Okuma, Kimiko, and you are?"

"Ootori, Kyoya" he said dryly.

We arrived at 301 and Kyoya opened the door for me and said, "After you Princess Okuma."

I curtsied with a giggle, "Thank you my kind gentleman," I walked into the classroom and everything was too far away from me to see even at the front of the room. I had no choice but to put on my glasses. I slid them out of my pocket and put them on pushing them high on my nose as I took my seat.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
